(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Power Supply in which a preset D.C.output voltage can be obtained from A.C.input voltage.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In general, Power Supply of such kind as Switching Power Supply is so structured that after obtaining D.C.input voltage by rectifying and smoothing A.C.power source supplied across a filter circuit, said D.C.input voltage is supplied to an inverter in order to optionally output stabilized D.C.voltage.
In recent years, power factor and harmonic correction circuit comprising boost-chopper type converter has come to be integrated into the Power Supply, to achieve better efficiency in energy consumption, and improve the power factor for the correction of electricicity distortion and voltage drop of transmission voltage.
However, in the aforesaid prior art, on one board are mounted discrete parts such as resistors, capacitors, transistors, transformers, diodes, or the like, and integrated circuit (i.e.I.C.) for control of the inverter, thus a user cannot newly design the once packaged Power Supply to obtain another input or output voltage and output power. As the result, such Power Supply lacks the flexibility in use a great deal.